Nine Months
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: Two years after the shaman king tournament was cancelled, Hao reappears and Yoh and Anna find themselves in an awkard situation...
1. Chapter 1

"I really wouldn't advise holding a bet against Hao

Nine Months

This is my first try at a Shaman King story, and a citrus fic…so please tell me what you think in your reviews. I'll try and put all the lemony/limey stuff in italics, so you do not have to read it if you do not want to.

I'm also using an OC, not for the first time, but I'm going to finish this story (hey, I just jinxed it!) and the OC is going to be one of the main characters all the way through. Please tell me if at any point she becomes a Mary Sue, I'm paranoid of her becoming one, and I HATE Mary Sues.

Hao's also going to be OOC here, but if he weren't, the story wouldn't work so well, however, I'll do my best to keep in character as much as possible.

Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own both Yoh and Hao, I don't. (Sob)

Trey  HoroHoro

Len/Lenny  Ren

Zeke  Hao

Morty  Manta

Tammy  Tamao

Jove Chocolove

Ages: Ryu – 23

Jun – 22

Lyserg – 16

Tamao – 14

Pirika – 15

Everyone else - 17

Basically, 2 years after the Shaman King Tournament…I think

"What is he doing here?"

The menace in Ren's tone made everyone simultaneously stop their conversations and look in the direction Ren was currently death staring.

Silence reigned for what seemed like hours, but was probably only five minutes.

"He's meant to be dead."

HoroHoro finally spoke; the hatred in his tone matching that had been reached by Ren previously.

Yoh whispered only one word in reply. "Hao."

At that moment the object of their attention, who was sitting on the opposite of the cafeteria with his back towards them looked up and smiled as black-haired girl sat down opposite him.

"You know, there's a bunch of people over there who are death-glaring you. It's kinda freaky."

Esmeralda sneaked a quick look at the group before turning back to her boyfriend.

"I think one of them could be your brother or something. He certainly meets the description you gave me."

Hao stopped in mid-chew and looked at her; before swallowing.

"You are kidding."

The tanned girl shook her head.

"How many?"

Esmeralda again glanced her eyes over the group.

"Six, the ones called Ren, HoroHoro, Chocolove, Manta, Anna and obviously Yoh."

Hao pulled a face and swore.

"Typical. The one school I chose to go to is the one my younger brother and his bunch go to and we haven't got enough money to move again."

Esmeralda put down her chopsticks and reached across the table for Hao's hand.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Hao shrugged.

"It's nothing. I must have really pissed someone off in a past life."

He and Esmeralda looked at each other and cracked up.

"Who is that girl?"

Ren and the others were still staring at the opposite end of the cafeteria, where Hao and the girl sitting with him were now in fits of laughter. Yoh had to admit that his brother looked a lot happier than when the two had last met, but then, Yoh quickly amended to himself, the last time he and Hao met, they were trying to kill each other.

"Who is she?" Anna had quickly grown bored of staring at Hao and his companion and was now giving Chocolove the double-whammy of her ice-glare and her "you-will-do-this-or-else-I-will-hit-you" voice.

"I don't know…"

Chocolove winced as Anna's eyes started to narrow.

"…but I can find out for tomorrow."

Anna leant back in her chair.

"You'd better," she muttered darkly.

The next lunchtime Chocolove triumphantly slammed a photo down on the table.

"Hao's companion….or should I say girlfriend" Chocolove paused dramatically, "is a native gypsy by the name of Esmeralda Lee. She and Hao met in Paris almost two years ago and started dating just over a year ago. She's 17 years old, can speak French and Romanian fluently, but is next to illiterate so is in the same year as Tamao." Chocolove paused for breath, to be met with blank faces.

"You're having us on, Chocolove. Why would Hao bother with someone like her?" Ren spoke for all.

Chocolove grinned.

"You haven't heard the best bit yet. She's not special in any way. Not a shaman, medium, necromancer, nothing. Just a mere human."

Not even Ren had an answer to that statement.

**A/N: **I know this chapter's short, I'm just setting the scene...please review and tell me what you think! Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Months

A/N: Cookies to those who read my story…and chocolate cake to the people who reviewed! Actually, I was surprised that I got any reviews/story alerts...I really wasn't expecting any, so Thankyou.

Anyway, this is actually going to have my first ever bit of lime in it…so please tell me what you think and whether or not I'm pushing the boundary, I'm really not in favour of having my account blocked. I'll put the lime in italics, so you do not have to read if you don't want to.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King; if I did…well…I'll leave that to your imagination (**evil laughter)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esmeralda had been attempting her Japanese History homework, but had long given to the warm sun shining in through the windows and was now dozing in the sunlight.

Her sleep was pleasantly interrupted when she felt a couple of fingers dancing patterns on her back. She let a small smile sneak across her face.

"Hello."

She heard a small chuckle in reply and the whisper of a kiss against her neck as her hair was swept back. Esmeralda fully opened her eyes and twisted herself round to face her boyfriend who by now had trapped her into a cage with his body.

"Don't feel like letting me go?"

Hao scrunched his nose for a moment then grinned and shook his head.

"Nah. Not really."

He leant down as she arched up and their mouths met in the middle. Hao placed one hand under Esmeralda's head and one arm under her back and pulled her up so she was facing him. They broke apart for a moment, and then Esmeralda pulled his head back to hers. Esmeralda now had both of her arms wrapped around Hao's neck, whilst Hao's right hand was now starting to undo the buttons on her school blouse. Hao only bothered to undo about five of the buttons before slipping his hand underneath her shirt and following her bra round to the clasp The other dipping beneath her skirt.. Esmeralda moaned softly as Hao cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple and then replaced his thumb with his mouth, breaking another two buttons off her shirt as he did so. Esmeralda moved her hands from Hao's neck and began to undo the zip of his trousers. At that precise moment the doorbell went. Hao lifted his mouth from Esmeralda's chest and frowned.

"Opacho!" he yelled. "OPACHO! GET THE FREAKING DOOR!"

Esmeralda looked at him.

"Whose Opacho?"

Hao stared at her then remembered that Opacho didn't know he had come back from the dead and therefore was…well…he didn't know quite where she was, but it wasn't here.

"Wait a minute," Esmeralda thought for a second, then her face brightened. "She's the African girl who was one of your companions right?"

Hao nodded then looked down at his trousers and his boxers that were undone and halfway down his legs.

Esmeralda followed his gaze and sniggered.

"Do you want me to get the door?"

Hao started to pull his boxers up.

"Please."

Esmeralda smirked, and left the room humming as she walked down the hall of their small flat.

To say she was surprised when she opened the door and saw who was standing on the doorstep would be a bit like saying that its cold in the Artic in winter.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yoh! Askura! Umm, the surprise is! (1)" Hao suddenly stopped doing his trouser zip and winced as he heard his girlfriend's bad Japanese. Well, he amended, it wasn't that bad, considering that Japanese wasn't her first language or her second come to think of it…At that moment the meaning of what his girlfriend had actually said hit Hao. And he stopped dead for the second time in less than a minute.

"My younger brother, here?" Hao said the words out load in the hope that they would shock him into doing something. What the hell was Yoh doing here? Yoh hated his guts! Hao's eyes had been roaming around the sitting room as his quick brain tried to think up some logical explanation for why Yoh was here, other than to kill him, again.

Suddenly they focused on something lying on one corner of the couch. Just as the door opened and Esmeralda followed by Yoh walked in, Hao dived across the room, stuffed the offending item under a couch cushion and sat on it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Like a you drink? (2)" Esmeralda mentally winced as the words came out wrong again. Why does this continually happen? She wined inwardly. The words always sound right in my head!

The seventeen-year-old twins turned to her and at the exact same time said, "Just Water please."

There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the room as everyone registered what had just happened.

Finally Esmeralda broke it, laughing nervously. "Well, time coming, ask just one! (3)"

With those words she fled into the kitchen and then leaned against the door and realized that her shirt was still undone and a large portion of her cleavage was visible.

"I am going to kill him!" Esmeralda walked towards the cupboard her mouth uttering Gypsy curses aimed at her boyfriend under her breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two twins were now sitting alone in the living room, facing each other.

"So." Hao began.

"So," Yoh echoed. "What did Esmeralda just say?"

Yoh saw the ghost of a smile flutter across Hao's lips and was surprised. For once the smile looked genuine, it wasn't sarcastic or telling the receiver that he/she was wasting Hao's time or just plain evil. It insinuated that Hao cared deeply for the girl, something that Yoh had previously thought impossible, Hao to care for another person, yet alone a human. But, well, Yoh inwardly shrugged. What's that phrase Manta keeps saying, expect the unexpected? Well, he's right in some cases. I never expected to win against Hao.

Hao's voice broke through Yoh's internally wanderings.

"She said 'Well, Next time I'll just ask one of you!'" He laughed gently. "Chocolove probably already told you that she's Romanian, but she lived in Paris for a while, so she's quite fluent in French, it's how we communicate most of the time."

"Never knew you spoke French."

Hao waved his hand in the air vaguely. "Something I learnt when the few times I actually went to school."

"Lucky bastard. I would have given anything to get out of class." Yoh grinned.

Hao grinned back. "I know."

Another silence broke out. But this one was more comfortable than the one before. It felt lighter, as if understanding was being reached.

"Might as well get to the point," Hao said after about five minutes. "Why are you here?"

Yoh gave a nervous smile, "To ask you the same question, actually. We all thought you were dead."

Hao smiled at the floor.

"Yeah, so did I." He admitted.

Yoh took a deep breath and licked his lips then decided to just go for it. "And if you're still pro wiping out the entire human race."

Hao leaned back and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Esmeralda was still cursing her boyfriend when she heard two sets of feet walking towards the front door, and a short burst of shared laughter. She stopped what she was doing and listened.

"Well, that's settled." That sounded like Yoh.

"Yeah. Good luck explaining it Anna and the others."

"Oh man…" Yoh groaned. "Don't remind me."

Hao's response was to laugh.

"See you tomorrow, at school?"

"Yeah. Say bye to Esmeralda for me."

"Will do."

There was silence for a second before Esmeralda heard the door shut and Yoh's footsteps continue down the corridor. She hoped for a second that they might have shared a hug, but then discarded the notion; Hao wasn't a huggy person with her, even less so when it came to the opposite sex and he was related to them.

"Darling." The level of smugness in Hao's voice made Esmeralda turn round to face him, instead of giving her usual 'mmm, I'm listening' noise.

Hao was standing in the kitchen doorway that led into the living room and was twirling a pair of pink panties around his finger.

"I think you forgot something," he smirked.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N: **Man, it's 1.50 in the morning and I should be asleep. Oh well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and that my lime didn't suck too badly as it might be a while before you get anymore, since I'm going away on holiday later today (that sounds so weird) and I've actually got GCSEs this year, so I'm going to be spending a lot of my time revising and panicking. But, I'll do my best. Review and I'll make you your favourite virtual cake! (Nothing like bribery to get reviews!)

Translations for when Esmeralda's speaking Japanese (I've written it originally in broken English to try and show how I imagine it would sound to the others and to show how un-fluent she is. When her speech is not written in broken English, she's speaking in another language)

This is a surprise!

Would you like a drink?

Well, next time I'll just ask one of you!


End file.
